Nomad
by Golum936
Summary: Our brave hero is lost in the great chaos wastes. What does he do? Eat a Skaven.


AN: I can't concentrate on writing what I should be writing since this idea won't leave me alone. Let me know what you think.

 **Day 24?**

I found some leather today, I used it as parchment since I found no signs of paper or civilization. Apparently, blood works just fine as a replacement for ink, it's not mine, and I'm not quite that desperate. I felt like I need to interact with someone or something, otherwise, I'll go insane. I figured that I have this need because I tried to talk to a monster while it was making a good attempt at eating my face off. Let's just say that this leather piece I'm writing on and blood I'm writing with had to come from somewhere beside me. Fred, you died for a good cause, now stop wiggling around and let me write on your skin.

 **Day 39?**

I wonder how I long I traveled through these cursed wastes. I was aimless, hungry and lost. I had to hide from things that seemed to be straight out of someone's nightmare. Whatever people I encountered were crazy, cannibals or worse. To be quite frank with you Fred, I've become quite numb to all those horrors. See a Cthulhu, hide. See a Kraken walking on two legs, fry it well before eating. See a boar the size of a pickup truck, make sure to bleed fast so that meat doesn't smell. See a rat the size of a human crawling away from you, just make sure to boil it well, it goes surprisingly well with the shining green dust you can find all over the wastes. At this point, I'm not sure what I'm doing and why or how it's like I'm on autopilot most of the time. Just along for the ride in my own body.

 **Day 52?**

I miss home, things were so simple back then. Get up, go to work, meet up with friends and have a cold one or two, go to sleep, rinse and repeat. Nowadays my schedule consistent of running, hiding and scavenging anything remotely edible. You won't believe what human body can survive on when pushed far enough. Just killed a Cthulhu-wannabe that was stalking my for a few days now, don't worry Fred, just cause you smell delicious I'm not going to let other resident horrors eat you.

 **Day of 100?**

Today this forced exile finally came to an end. I reached the end of the great wastes, I haven't encountered any other roving bands of crazies for a few days now. What I saw beyond the great wastes, however, was something that only filled me with despair.

White, there was white everywhere. Piles upon piles of snow and the temperatures that plunged far lower than they ever did in the wastes. I knew that this will be another tough journey but I had to carry on. I don't remember the last time I spoke to someone that wasn't trying to eat my face. Looks like it's going to be only you and me for a while yet Fred.

 **Day 136?**

Actual paper, I never thought I would ever see it again. Don't be jealous Fred, you don't have any more space on which I can write left. I just noticed something important, people can be quite mean to each other. I was traveling through another snow storm when I encountered a group of people. At first, I was overjoyed because I thought that I finally encountered someone I can interact with without first killing them. I was kind of wrong. The bastards started to shout something about kurgan before they charged me while screaming some gibberish at the top of their lungs. My reflexes kicked in before I even realized what happened. The first man went down when my ax impacted his chest. The second one was too shocked by my fast dispatch of his first comrade and didn't notice my bone club caving his skull in. The third and last guy put up a decent fight, he even managed to scratch my bone plate with his saber before my knife found its way through his ribcage and into his heart. Assholes, I just wanted to ask for some directions to the nearest city... and talk, talking would be nice. Talking to yourself gets old pretty fast, trust me, Fred can be my witness. Anyway, I looted what I could from the bastards. I got a couple of relatively intact winter coats, a greatsword, and two sabers. I then went on my way to see what they had in their carriage. Well, there was a pair of horses which will make for a nice transportation and emergency rations. But what I found in the carriage was where I hit the jackpot. I found some paper, writing utensils and food, lots of food. I rethought my plan on using horses for emergency rations since I had more than enough food here, instead I decided to name them Ulysses and Achill.

 **Day 138?**

I try to be as sparing as possible when using paper since I have limited supply of it, but I felt that finally interacting with people who aren't trying to kill me was worth noting down. Ulysses, Achill, and Fred don't count, they can't string two words together no matter how much I teach them, dumb bastards. I met some kind of group of horseman while I was following the closest thing to a road that this place had. At first, I thought they were bandits but I was proven wrong when they stopped me without trying to kill me first. We even had a civilized conversation! They wanted to know which way I was going, I answered honestly and told them I was lost. After a short burst of laughter, they said that they understood how a kinsman new to Kislev lands could get lost. I guess they're like hippies back on earth, we're all one people and that kind of thing. Though when they mentioned Kislev it sounded strangely familiar to me, must be my imagination. They invited me to their camp where we shared a few drinks near the campfire. I even complimented them on the craftsmanship of their cups, they looked like real human skulls. All of us burst out into laughter after my bad jest, man those guys were great. I had to admit that I was kind of on edge since the conversation started but I'm glad that I was wrong about these guys. They invited me to spend the night in their tent, which I didn't refuse. Sleeping on something besides snow, sand or jagged rocks was not something I could easily refuse.

 **Day 139?**

Okay, I was wrong about those guys they weren't bandits, they were freaking cultists. Yeah and those cups? They were actually human skulls plated in bronze. Insane bastards tried to ask me about which of the great gods I pledge my soul to, I said that I got no idea what they're talking about. That's when things escalated fast. A single gesture from their leader was all it took before the whole party whipped out their weapons and attempted to hack me to pieces. Too bad for them since I never left my weapons out of my reach, I learned that lesson in the wastes. One of them got to me faster than others and attempted to split me in half with his sword, I cut his jugular the moment he was in the range of my knife before I kicked him towards his companions. Only two of them saw the body of their friend coming and were able to dodge in time while the rest of their comrades were bowled over. However, they were the truly unlucky ones, my greatsword split the first one in half and got deeply lodged in the ribcage of the second. I didn't even bother trying to pull out the greatsword, their leader will be unto me within a second. Their leader was a large man who stood a whole head taller than me, he was outfitted in thick leather armor studded with bronze plates. He wielded two red axes, covered in runes of some kind. Several trinkets were dangling from his belts that I then realized were human skulls and other grisly trophies. His first swing went wide as I made a quick slide backward, his second swing however almost took my head off at the shoulders. Too bad for him since he overextended himself in an attempt to quickly finish me off. My bone club shattered the back of his skull in a single swing. I finished off the ones trapped under the body of their comrade with relative ease. When I turned around and looked at the body of the dead leader once again, everything clicked into place. I knew where I was and I realized how lucky I was to have lived so long. For you see, on the back of the cloak that the leader had was a very familiar symbol. An eight-pointed star was there, with a glowing eye in the middle that seemed to be looking straight at me... it seemed pleased?

 **Day 145?**

It took me some time to finally come to my senses fully. I was in Warhammer, to be more precise I was in Warhammer Fantasy, not 40k. It was both a blessing and a curse. My extent of knowledge about WHF extended to the recent total war game and some wiki articles that I read. On the other hand, I didn't have to be afraid of all the messed up things that were going on in 40k. I mean, I was still afraid just not as much as I could've been. Something is bothering me, however since I slain that band of chaos crazies I've become taller and a bit buffer. I'm not sure what's going on and the first possibilities that come to my mind are quite horrifying. Another revelation that I noticed only recently, this is not my body. How I didn't notice it till now I don't know, but I did notice it now, so I inspected a few things. I'm obviously still a male, my skin tone is darker and my eyes went from bright brown to deep green. The most noticeable feature, however, is the body itself. I wasn't what you would call in shape but I don't recall ever being that buff in my life, even before the recent boost. Another noticeable thing is the beard, hard as I tried I could never grow a full on manly beard. This body, however, did not seem to have this problem. This made me feel even more conflicted about this whole thing. On one side we have a possibility of horrific death and never-ending agony. On the other side, we have a manly man's beard. Either way, now that I knew what world I was in I knew what I can and can't do. For example, gods, both good and evil, are very real and I best not piss them off too much. Vampires are real and they don't sparkle. Other undead are also present though most of them prefer all types of meat, not just brains. Elves are a thing and they are even more unfair than they are in other settings. Dwarves are present and kick more ass than ever before. We have Orcs, I'm sorry, Orks, which are bigger and meaner than appropriate. Lizardmen who are all kinds of shifty and slippery. Giants of all kinds, all, however, seem to share a trait of being dumb as a rock. Then we have vanilla humans who are all kinds of screwed. Finally, we have rat…men… Did I eat a Skaven before? Nah, that thing had horns, that was probably a mutant of some kind.


End file.
